Conventionally, ceiling boards comprise a grid of intersecting members in the form of metal tracks suspended below a ceiling. The metal tracks have horizontal flanges at their lower ends which are used to support ceiling panels. The cavity formed above the ceiling panel is used to pass electrical service wires to which light fittings of various sorts may be connected. Fluorescent light tubes may typically be attached to fittings placed on the grid tracks, which are approximately the size of the spacing and thus will replace a panel in that spacing.
However, when bulb lights such as halogen lights are used the fittings are smaller and thus entire panels are not removed. Instead modified panels are used and the lamp fitting is either mounted directly on the panel, or else a subsidiary track is fastened to the ceiling underneath the panel, the panel having a hole for the wires to connect to the lights.
Some expense is therefore involved when mounting lamps on existing ceilings because ceiling panels have to be replaced with modified panels. Even when the fittings are placed below the ceiling panels the panels still have to be modified to pass the electrical cables from the ceiling cavity. Halogen lamps have relatively high power requirements and consequently require relatively large wires whose appearance below the ceiling panels would generally be considered unsightly.
The present invention in some embodiments therefore aims to provide electrical fittings such as modularized composite LED lamps that can be attached to a ceiling board arrangement of which said LED lamps are fixedly embedded onto a light bar. The present method of ceiling lighting assembly described does not require modification or replacement of existing ceiling panels or like components as the LED light bar is designed to be firmly fitted and held by the standard ceiling grids.
In addition, the operating life of conventional lighting such as incandescent and fluorescent is in the range of 2 to 8 thousand hours. It is very short compare with the life of the lamps fixture that only consist of mechanical parts. For such reason the conventional lamp (or bulb) is design separately from their fixture for easier maintenance.
The operating life of LED light is in the range from 35 to 60 thousand hours and it is much longer compare with conventional incandescent or fluorescent lamp. Since the replacement of lamp (or bulb) is not that frequent, it is more economical to design the LED lamp and its fixture as one part to reduce the overall material cost. However, the conventional light bar and its fixture only can be installed on the standard ceiling grid.
It would hence be extremely advantageous if the above shortcoming is alleviated by having a lighting profile at the lighting fixture that can be used to facilitate mounting of the light bar at many others area with different installation methods. The present invention is directed to new and useful alternatives to known arrangements.